Werewolf In London
by Hals'TeamAnna'Mals
Summary: I always thought all supernatural creatures belonged to TV shows, movies and Video games like The Vampire Diaries and Twilight, but I was wrong, totally wrong because one night, one fateful night, I found out that fiction had come alive and now it's my life and my curse. Rated M for violence, some swearing, Graphic Sexual Scenes, blood, guts, gore and supernatural creatures, Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Life Changer

**Werewolf in London**

**A:N:**

Hey everyone, this story will be rated T or M, will contain violence, sex, swearing, murder, chaos and school, enjoy and review!

**Chapter 1:**

**Life Changer**

I used to think that supernatural creatures belonged in films and television shows and what not, films like Twilight and The Vampire Diaries, they are the two big shows that feature and produce that sort of genre, and man was I wrong.

My life was pretty cool, about 87.9% of the time; I wasn't the most popular kid in school, well I was popular amongst my friends, I wasn't one of them so called high school jocks, which had the beautiful girl and the expensive sports car and inherited their parent's fortune.

I was between being an outcast and a rebel, that's what I like to think of my current school status, roughly I had about 12 friends, 6 guy friends and then 6 girl friends or mates.

They were a cool bunch, always got my back, supporting me through any decision, helping me when I had a problem, things were smooth, going real smooth…

Until last month everything changed…

Something extraordinary happened to me in November, I can't say what though because I don't remember a thing about the 'Accident', but what happened had a massive impact on my life and my popularity began to rise like a skyscraper.

It all began on a Monday morning at school, we had P.E, and I loved P.E, I loved sport but previously, I wasn't always that fit enough, I had stamina problems, I was a brilliant footballer but I was lacking that key ingredient.

Anyways, we were putting our kits on, when my friend Kashmir noticed something unusual about my appearance, he eyed me suspiciously, and surely he wasn't gay was he?

"What's up man?" I asked him, he rubbed his eyes and asked me;

"Dude when did you get such a defined six pack? Like a proper six pack?" he asked me, I laughed and replied;

"Kash, I haven't got a six-"I cut myself off, and looked in the mirror, what the hell had happened to my body? I had a six pack and not some crappy one that people can't be bothered to finish; I was ripped, not majorly like bodybuilders but my physique had changed dramatically.

Then things got ugly; real ugly.

On the left side of my torso was this massive bandage or white strap and it had a load of blood splattered directly in the middle; the blood had created like a unique shape or mark and it looked really freaky.

"How did that happen?" Kash asked; I honestly couldn't remember.

I scratched my head and shrugged my shoulders; I looked in the mirror and stared at my new physique that I could never have dreamed of.

Suddenly I clutched my ears, a loud ringing sound was emitting from a nearby source, turns out it was the teacher's whistle but I could hear that from a mile away, he was on the field with the students and I could hear his whistle, the vibration of the whistle stung my ears.

I shook my head and the ringing stopped, Kashmir looked at me.

"Dude you coming?" Kash asked, I nodded and put my top on and followed him outside.

"Alright boys" Mr Miller said, Mr Miller was a top P.E teacher, I regarded him as one of the best in the school, due to his attitude and presence around us, he was someone you instantly respected.

He all eyed us in a line, then he walked back two steps and stared at me, "Long what has happened to you?" he asked me, I looked at myself and spoke back.

"What sir? I have no injuries or problems, there is no problem" I spoke back.

"Never and I repeat never have you been this strong or built up, have you been taking drugs like performing enhancing drugs?" He asked, as he eyed me like a falcon.

Everyone started laughing, me take drugs? That's highly ridiculous, I have never done such a thing, in my life and now Mr Miller is accusing me of taking performing enhancing drugs!

"Well something is going on, you magically don't become this built up over night, what the hell is going on Harry!" he demanded, I had no idea what happened.

"Sir I am telling the truth 110% I have no clue" I said, showing him that I hadn't a clue what happened to my body, he still stared at me, like a hawk staring at its food.

"Right since you refuse to tell me the truth, you are going in goal today, and you're going to deal with the rest of the squad, taking penalty kicks at you, but here's the best bit, if you slip up and don't save any, you are immediately replaced on the team and dropped for the next two seasons" he spoke, with a smile creeping across his face.

I marched towards the goal and picked up the goalkeeper's gloves, and then I smelt something strong in the air, the smell was intoxicating, I looked up and saw these girl, this really stunning girl, watching me across the pitch, was she a student here? Who knows but I've got to keep my focus and attention, then my pulse started to race.

In front of me was Matthew Stevens, one of my old enemies, me and this kid go way back, Matthew thought just because he gets driven around in a Bentley, has all the latest brands and is the most popular kid in school, that makes him famous, no you prick, that makes you an idiot.

I saw the girl looking at me again, from across the pitch, she had this amazing blonde hair that flowed down her shoulders, dark brown eyes that could melt a man if he stared into them and her body well that was something else.

"Long! Pay attention!" Mr Miller demanded Matthew was placing the ball on the penalty spot; he smiled at me and took three steps back;

He muttered something towards me and stepped back and ran up and hit his shot, it started to curl towards the top left corner, I threw my left arm out and saved it, but it wasn't just an ordinary save, I leapt towards the post and saved it! Magnificent!

Matthew stared at me in complete utter shock, he mouthed to me 'How the fuck did you do that?' I shrugged my shoulders and threw the ball to my friend Michael Turner; Michael was a cool guy, a complete expert at penalties.

He knew how to take them during pressure situations, and I have to admit I was kind of nervous facing him, he stared directly in my eye and mouthed 'Sorry mate it's just business'

The ball was curling towards the other corner, and my foot slipped, and I saw it getting closer to the corner, my time on the team was about to come to an end when somehow I managed to palm the ball away with the weakest save ever.

I fell to the ground and Michael's jaw dropped, I got up off my knees and wiped the mud off my hands, and smirked at him, the same process repeated with me saving penalty after penalty.

Until the 8th person, Kai Stevens ran up and hit an absolute corker of a shot, it was flying towards me and I palmed it to safety but I lost my grip on the ball and it bounced behind me and trickled towards the line, I span round and reached out my hand and dragged the ball away.

Kai started shouting and screaming "SIR THAT WAS OVER THE LINE!" he shouted at Mr Miller, I stood up and protested that Kai was wrong, I dragged the ball away from the line before it rolled over.

I turned around and that familiar smell was a lot closer than before, the girl with the blonde hair and dark brown eyes was walking towards me, her body oh god, it was stunning and so curvy, she smiled at me.

"_You were really good today, you seem different, have you been working out recently?" she enquired, she slowly slid her hand up my new and improved bicep, she smiled at me while doing it._

"Yes I have been working out, 5 times a week, Monday to Friday" I said obviously I was lying.

By the goalpost, Kashmir and Michael were looking at me with the blonde chick, "Who's the blonde chick giving H a rub down?" Kai asked them, they shook their heads, they didn't know.

She continued to rub her hand over my arm and then she looked at me and moved it lower down towards my hips then she rubbed over my wound and I moaned in pain and then felt a sudden jolt.

I jumped back in shock, when she rubbed her hand over it, I felt this strange vibration, I stepped away and just stared back at her, it was like a jolt of electricity running through the tips of her fingers when she touched me.

"Everything okay?" she asked, she kept her hand on my arm and smiled, I felt really uncomfortable, I nodded... "Listen I have to go to the men's quickly" I said, I walked away from her.

I opened the men's bathroom door, with force and by total accident I ripped the door off its hinges, I threw the door on the ground, 'oh shit' I mumbled to myself, what was happening to me? How can someone of my stature and frame rip a wooden door off its hinges?

I stepped inside and walked towards my bag, something smelt differently inside the locker room, it definitely wasn't the sweat of the team, I am pretty damn sure of that.

I turned my head and in the space of 15 minutes, it was the same girl, is she stalking me or something? I pondered.

"You shouldn't be in here, doesn't the word boy's locker room, mean anything to you?" I asked; she walked towards me.

"_You have a really nice physique Harry" she spoke, eyeing me up like I'm a piece of meat; I was shocked how did she know my name?_

"How the hell do you know my name?" I asked her, this was getting freakier and freakier, but I have to admit, she was really hot.

"_Ooh that is some nasty cut you've got on your hip there Harry" she said, as she stared at my bandage, she raised her arm, "Do you mind if I touch it?" she asked._

"Yes I do mind! Get away from me, no offence love but you are really freaking me out!" I shouted, as I backed up away from her.

She smiled and started to approach me, her tone of her voice started to change.

"_See Harry that gash on your hip isn't any accident, any cover up story you've made up to lie to your parent's or friends is a load of complete and utter bullshit" she smiled, I started to get very nervous round this chick._

"_That mark on your hip isn't just an ordinary gash Harry; it's the mark of the ____lycanthrope, the mark is only given to a select few and you have been chosen, and tomorrow night you will discover first-hand the power of the mark" she spoke, she kissed my cheek and disappeared._

Kashmir came running in, "Dude what in the blue hell is going on man?!" he asked me, we were both shocked at today's events.

"Dude I need some help with all this" I said to him, he nodded and then looked at me and the biggest smile was etched across his face.

"What man?" I asked.

"Harry, I know who to go to for help mate" he said, "I can't believe we didn't think of it mate" he said, slapping himself in the face repeatedly like 5 times in a row.

He ushered me over and we left the boys locker room.

…..

I stared at the bit of paper Kashmir had given me, 'Ediva Road, Meopham'… I recognized that address, it was the house that belonged to my friends Ryan and Duncan Hammond, Ryan was the science mythological type, believed in the supposedly supernatural things, the things that belonged in movies and TV shows, not modern day real life.

Ryan showed me an article on his pc, and my jaw dropped, the girl wasn't joking, it was really _the_ _mark of the ____lycanthrope._

_**The Mark of the **____Lycanthrope_

I read the article it was really true, every single word, and every single exact detail was true, Ryan looked at me and gulped.

"Dude this can't be real, this is fiction, supernatural fiction" I spoke; I ran my hands through my hair, in utter disbelief.

"Well face it man, you aren't just human anymore, every full moon whether you like it or not you will have to shift into a wer-" I cut off him with aggression, and stormed out of his house.

There was a loud knocking on the door, Rebecca marched towards the door and opened it, "Where have you been Harry Lo-" she was cut off, "Can I help you?" she asked this girl with blonde hair wearing this black jean jacket and jeans with a white top.

"Rebecca don't you remember me?" the girl asked, Rebecca shook her head, Sid her youngest came walking up behind his mum.

"I'm Sophie Wood, me and Harry grew up together, we used to date back when we were 13 around 14" she spoke, she held her hands tight and looked at Rebecca.

"OH Sophie! How are you love!" she smiled, she grabbed her and hugged her tight, "Please come in" she asked, Sophie held her hand up.

"I'm sorry I can't I've gotta get back to my parent's and help unpack the boxes" she spoke; deep down the reason she came here was to find her prince.

"Hang on one second Sophie" Rebecca said, she stepped back inside the house and picked up a silver ticket with black writing written across the front and handed it to her.

In big black letters, it read in some cool font.

'**FULL MOON PARTYY 2013'**

Be there tomorrow night, 7:30, bring booze and condoms (LOL) it read.

Sophie laughed and put it in her back pocket, "Thanks Rebecca, let's make it a surprise for him, don't tell him I'm here" she smiled, as she put her finger to her lips and made a shush motion.

Rebecca waved and shut the door as Sophie skipped away.

I kept running and running through the woods, obviously I wasn't looking where I was going, my foot got tangled in some tree trunk and I stacked it and hit the ground with a thump.

I wiped the mud off me and got up and then looked around and believe it or not, I could smell that perfume again, my heart started to beat pretty quickly; I looked around and then felt someone tap my shoulder.

I spun round and gulped, it was that girl again, the stalker chick, but she looked different, and her jacket was covered in spots of blood.

She smiled at me and spoke "I'm Isabella" she smiled, as I watched in horror as her eyes began to change colour and then her left hand, her nails started to grow like claws and she raised it and slashed it across my throat.

I held my hand to my throat as blood started to ooze slowly from the gash.

My eyes started to faint as I hit the ground, the last thing I saw was Isabella smiling at me, before darkness took over me.

"See you soon Baby" she spoke in my ear, I felt her kiss my lips as I succumbed to the pain.


	2. Chapter 2: Full Moon Party

**Chapter 2:**

**Full Moon Party**

**A:N**

Hey everyone hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Five pages of pure gold, haha! Anyways read and review, enjoy!

**Secret Location**

A husky, low growling voice spoke from the shadows, "Isabella where is the boy" the voice asked, she walked up to the shadows and took a deep breath.

"He's in the woods, lying on the ground, possibly on the brink of death, blood oozing everywhere, did I do a good job?" she asked.

"I told you Isabella to knock him out and bring him back here, not to slash his fucking throat you moron!" the voice shouted at her.

Isabella started to crumble on the spot, being part of this pack wasn't always fun, especially when you do something wrong, tears started to roll down her cheek.

"Go and get him and bring him here" the voice demanded, Isabella got up and rushed towards the door and back into the woods.

…

I could hear chirping sounds around me, sticks crunching and breaking under the weight of people's feet, people starting their cars up, my ears started to ring and then I received the biggest slap known to man.

"Ouch what the hell dude!" I spoke, I looked up and it was Kashmir and Ryan, why Kash slapped me, I have no idea.

"Dude everyone has been looking for you, for 24 hours, what happened?" Kashmir asked, as he pulled me to my feet.

I scratched my head, I was covered in mud and dirt, "Some girl slashed my throat" I said, Kashmir started laughing; I didn't understand what was funny about that?

"Dude that is the most ridiculous thing you have ever said" he spoke, poking me in the chest, I checked my throat but there was nothing there, no blood, no scar.

"My throat it's better" I spoke, Kashmir and Ryan looked at each other, "We better get you back home, it's the full moon party tonight" Kashmir spoke.

"Oh that's right, I've got tickets with that chick Rochelle" I spoke, a huge smiled etched across my face.

"The one from that girl-band?" Ryan asked, I nodded and smiled, "Dude she's hot, really hot" he smiled, I slapped his hand and we all left the woods, unaware that someone was watching us.

**A few hours later**

I checked the weather report, tonight was the night of the full moon, and not just any full moon, 'The Alpha Moon' as some people have nicknamed it apparently, that didn't mean much to me but then really clearly I heard someone's footsteps approach the door.

"Hello Rebecca, is Harry in? It's kind of important" Ryan asked, I heard the door shut and footsteps approaching the stairs, Ryan knocked on the door, "Harry it's me mate, can I come in?" he asked.

He walked in with a black bag, and dropped it on my floor with an almighty thud, "Dude you're not going to that party tonight, it's a full moon party, this is your first full moon as a werewolf" he spoke, finally admitting the word.

"Dude you're talking utter shit, I'm not a werewolf, it's really kind of pathetic that you think I am actually a werewolf, man you need help" I spoke, as I turned my back on him.

"How's your throat mate? Has it healed up nicely?" he enquired, I spun round and faced him.

"What did you say?" I asked him, now he was pissing me off, I approached him and could hear his heartbeat speeding up.

"Harry mate, you supposedly told us you had your throat slashed and now look it's all healed, wouldn't that type of 'attack' require medical attention and stitches, if that happened to anyone else they are almost certainly dead" he said.

My pulse rate was rising and then I felt it slow down, when I saw the girl I liked walking past my window, the one I was supposed to be taking to the full moon party.

"Ryan look it's her, it's the girl Rochelle" I said, I looked at him, he walked over and saw her, she was wearing this black t-shirt and black skirt, with some really nice shoes, her hair curling round her shoulders.

"Dude you've got to let me go tonight, for all that's good, tonight is my shot with her, and you know how long it takes to get noticed by her?" I said to him, struggling to control my pulse rate again.

"I understand dude, but what we're doing is for your own good man" he said, he unzipped the bag and pulled out perhaps the longest chain I have ever seen in my life, then after about a minute and a half, it stopped, it was perhaps about 9 to 10 feet in length and was solid silver and really heavy.

I knew exactly what he was thinking, they were planning to chain me up and stop me from hurting anyone, bollocks to that I know they care but frankly nothing is going to happen tonight.

I backed away and tried to walk out my door, when Ryan blocked me from walking out.

"Dude get out my way right now, don't make do something I'll regret, you're my best friend don't make me hurt you man" I said, he wouldn't move.

"Tonight is going to be the worst night of your life and you think it's all a joke Harry! Fucking hell man, you are a WEREWOLF!" he shouted at me, my anger started to bubble and I aimed my hand directly at his forehead and he moved, my fist made a huge crack in my bedroom door.

He backed away from me and grabbed the chains, fear was in his eyes, my pulse rate was going crazy; anger and rage were flowing through me.

"Man this is your problem not mine, it's your curse, you're on your own tonight" he said, he grabbed the bag and left my bedroom.

He slammed the door shut and I heard him leave my house.

Rebecca came marching upstairs clutching a towel in her hand, "What the hell happened to your door babe?" she asked, as she looked at the damage I made.

"I put my hand through it, frustration and anger, plus a little rage I think" I said, she was shocked, utterly shocked.

"That's a solid door, a wooden solid door, that would break your hand you idiot!" she shouted at me.

"Are you hurt? Is your hand okay?" she asked, as she grabbed my wrist and examined my hand.

"Bec, I'm fine honestly my hand is fine" I said, she kissed my head, and handed me a small rectangular red box with a white ribbon tied over it.

She nodded at me to open it and it was my granddad's solid gold ring, I put it on the third finger on my left hand and smiled at it.

"Your granddad would have been the proudest granddad if he saw you today" she smiled, as she hugged my ribs, I moaned a little bit.

"Easy, I fell off my bike earlier, so my ribs hurt Bec" I said, she let go, "So who's the girl you're meeting tonight?" she asked me, this is what I loved about my cousin, I could tell her anything at all and she would approve of it.

"Rochelle, she's that girl from that girlband" I spoke; she hit me on the arm.

"So is this a date?" she asked, with a huge smile across her face, I shrugged my shoulders and she laughed "Ooo Harry's got himself a girlfriend" she mocked me, I laughed at her comment.

"No I haven't, it's just I've always liked her and it just randomly came out the other day, I asked her did she want to come with me to that party and she said yes" I smiled.

She kissed my cheek and smiled at me, "Don't get too drunk, I know what you're like H" she laughed, Sid came running into my bedroom with his special edition power ranger sword, clutching it tight, then his smile changed into a frown.

"Harry, Harry… what's wrong with your side?" he asked, I looked down and my shirt was wet, damp in my blood, I rolled my shirt up and my 'Mysterious' accident was leaking blood like a waterfall.

I rushed out of my bedroom and into my bathroom, and locked the door, pulled my top off and stared at my body in the mirror, my blood wasn't red anymore, what the hell is happening I thought to myself.

It was black, my blood was black, little spots of my blood hit my bathroom floor, every few seconds more spots hit the floor, then I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Babe what's wrong are you okay? What's that giant cut on your hip?" Rebecca asked.

She knocked again, "Bec I'm fine, just a little mess, nothing to worry about" I said, as I cleaned up the bathroom floor.

After 15 minutes of cleaning and wiping my cut, I had managed to tape my waist and roll my shirt back down, I realised I still had the massive blood stain, so I changed my shirt and replaced it with a Black one.

I sprayed myself in Paco Rabanne 'One Million' grabbed my ticket and phone and wallet and headed for my bedroom door, when Rebecca stopped me in my doorway.

"Here are the keys to the car, drive safely" she said, as she dropped them into my hand, I kissed her cheek and headed for the door.

**Sanchez House**

"Tonight is the full moon, be armed and ready, silver bullets, arrows dipped in wolfsbane, because we all know tonight is a unpredictable night so be ready" a deep voice spoke, the man clutched his gun and belt of special bullets, a long silver knife and silver chains.

Rochelle came walking down the stairs, "Dad what are you lot doing down here?" she asked her father, they were all clutching guns and knives and other weapons.

"It's the latest Sanchez Hunting exhibition, I do quite often in the basement" her father spoke, obviously he was lying, "Well I've got a party to go to, so I'll see you later" she said, as she marched upstairs.

Rochelle decided to wear this Black dress which showed off some cleavage, her hair curled round her shoulders and black heels, she sprayed some perfume on herself, and then grabbed her keys and purse and headed for the door.

Just before she left, she reached into the cupboard and pulled out a small black box and put it into her bag and closed the door behind her.

**Danson Park Woods**

I arrived at Danson, and the party was in full swing, girls were dancing like crazy, the guys were drinking and smoking weed, while some of the boys were dancing with the girls.

I walked over to the free bar and grabbed myself a Magners, nothing like a cold Irish cider to get the blood flowing, then when I looked over and noticed Rochelle walking towards me and she looked absolutely stunning from head to toe.

She was wearing this stunning black dress, which showed off her curvy body, her hair curled round her shoulders, her perfume was intoxicating; she smiled as our eyes matched for the first time.

"Hey Handsome" she said as she kissed my cheek, softly… she eyed up my Magners and laughed, "Can I have one please?" she asked me, I grabbed another bottle and handed it to Rochelle, she grabbed my hand.

"Come dance handsome" she smiled, her hand felt all warm and soft.

An hour in and things were going good, Rochelle was so beautiful, like literally the most stunning creature ever, I had my hands on her hips, she was smiling at me, as we danced.

I looked up and saw Ryan and Kashmir arriving to the party, oh my god I actually couldn't believe it, they had bought the bag with the chains in it, "Sorry Rochelle, give me 5 minutes I have to talk to my friends" I said, as I kissed her cheek.

I walked over to both of them and grabbed him by the arm, "Dude what the fuck do you want man!" I asked him, I could feel my heartbeat rising.

"Dude how many drinks have you had?" he asked me, I looked at him, "Is that even an irrelevant question?" I asked him, Kashmir looked at me.

He grabbed me by the shirt "Dude tell me it's important" he said, "About 3 or 4 Ryan, what's so important about how many I've drunk" I said.

"Does the Magners taste different than usual man?" he asked, I shook my head, "It tastes normal mate, look you've really pissed me off Ryan" I said, he looked at me and snatched the bottle out of my hand.

He poured it all over the floor, and then his eyes grew in horror, "Dude do you know what this blue herb is, and this blue herb?" he asked me, I shook my head; he pulled his phone out and showed me the article.

_Wolfsbane (Blue Monkshood)_

_Wolfsbane also known as Blue Monkshood, is a poisonous herb that has been around for hundreds of years, the herb is known to hallucinate the user who inhales or eats it or drinks it._

"Doesn't sound too dangerous Ryan" I said, he slid his finger down his Iphone and then I continued to read.

_Lethal to werewolves, if a werewolf comes in contact with the herb, it weakens them dramatically and speeds up the transformation process._

I gave Ryan his Iphone back; he pushed me in the chest, and spoke.

"Now do you see dude, you've drunken so much Magners, combined with the Wolfsbane, it's speeding up the transformation process, you've got like 25 minutes tops, before the full moon reaches its apex and you shiftinto a werewolf" he said, he patted me on the shoulder.

They both started to walk away, it started to sink in, the bite, the reflexes, the vision, the strength, the power, the new physique, and it hit me hard, really hard in my gut.

I am going to change into a werewolf in twenty minutes, I need their help.

"Guys help me, don't leave me alone, you're my best friends, I need you, I know that may sound really corny and pathetic, but you guys are my best friends" I said.

My stomach started to rumble and then I could feel a sickening taste in my mouth, "Guys help me please" I started to cough quite badly and then within seconds, I threw up on the floor, I dropped to my hands and knees and kept being sick.

Kashmir rushed over and patted my back; Ryan hesitated for a second before rushing over and grabbing my arm.

"Dude what's happening" I asked, as I nearly threw up on his shoe, Kashmir looked over and noticed people were looking.

"It's the Wolfsbane mate; it's got into your system, it's trying to trigger the transformation but your new healing abilities are fighting back, fighting against the bite" he said, I threw up again and more petals from the Wolfsbane came flowing out.

"How long have I got before I turn Ryan?" I asked, he looked at his phone, and shook his head worryingly.

"15 minutes mate" he said, my eyes grew wide and they picked me up and got me on my feet, "Listen the plan right now is we get you somewhere away from the party, so you can't murder anyone" he said, he still thinks I'm going to be a murderer, the fact that my best friend thinks I'm going to be a murderer is astonishing.

I heard footsteps behind us, Kashmir looked around and spotted Vanessa running towards us, she grabbed Kashmir by the arm.

"Oh my god what's wrong with him?" she said, the look on her face was absolute terror, "Roch- Rochelle, you've got to run away right now, it's not safe to be near me" I said, I kept being sick as more petals came falling out of my mouth.

She kissed my cheek and then rushed away after much persuading by me and the boys, we kept moving far and far away from the party, when my new and improved senses smelt a perfume I haven't smelt in a long time.

I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes, it was Sophie, Sophie Wood, why was she here? I thought to myself.

She was walking towards me; this wasn't the best time for a happy reunion.

"Harry! Oh my god what's happened" she screamed, as she rushed towards me, she held my head up and kissed me really deeply.

I smiled at her and then threw up again all over the floor; the same procedure happened when I threw up, little bits of the Wolfsbane herb came flowing out.

"Soph…Sophie… its great- to see you again, but I need you to run far away… stay away from the party" I told her.

"No I can't do that, I'm here to party, and I've got your spare ticket" she said, as she held the ticket up in her hand, that's my ticket, the ticket I bought for Vanessa.

The pain was getting worse and worse, doesn't she understand that I'm in extreme amounts of agonizing pain and she's here flashing her ticket around,

I looked at her, and she smiled at me, I shook my head and the boys dragged me away from her.

"Why has she got your ticket?" Kashmir asked, I didn't have the faintest clue why but perhaps to surprise me I said back to him, the pain was getting intense, my heartbeat was accelerating quickly.

We arrived at the Stone Park, the part of the park that was quiet and big, there was a cave that I used to visit when I was little, and we headed inside there.

**Sanchez House**

"I've just received a tweet from someone at Danson Park about some unusual activity in the park, apparently someone has been violently sick and is throwing up a strange blue herb everywhere" Rochelle's father spoke.

"Blue herb, that's you know what right?" Another voice spoke, Rochelle's dad nodded.

"Wolfsbane or known as Blue Monkshood, lethal to werewolves, and if the person is weak, we take our chances and kill he or she before they turn" he said, as he slid a magazine into his desert eagle.

They all grabbed their guns and ammunition, plus the knives and every other weapon or device, used for hunting werewolves.

Rochelle's dad opened the garage and they all jumped in the trucks and cars and headed towards the park.

**Stone Park Cave**

I screamed out in pain as the transformation was in the last few steps, every single aching bone in my body was trying to fight back, but to no prevail, I was moments away from shifting.

"Guys run… I can't handle this pain any longer" I said, the chains were strapped tight round my wrists; I tried to fight back but to no prevail at all.

"Harry mate, we can't leave you, we're in this together man, come on fight it, don't give in" Kashmir said, the pain was getting worse, the chains started to cut into my flesh, I looked round and saw the blood slowly drip down my wrist and onto the chain.

Come on fight it, fight it Harry, don't give in, I said to myself, I felt another bone snap and part of my stomach was moving, trying to fight the bite.

I dropped to my knees; there was only one way to end this, one way out and that's death, "Ryan or Kash, I need you to end this forever, guys one of you has to kill me before I kill you both right now" I said with such pure aggression and anger.

"We're not killing you man, this is your life now, dying isn't an option right now" Ryan said, Kashmir got closer and closer, what the fuck was he doing, he knew and I definitely knew these chains won't hold me forever.

He got closer and punched me in the face, and again and again.

"Come on Harry, show me that anger, that adrenaline, that fury" Kash demanded, my heartbeat started to get faster, I looked at my hands and I started to develop claws, really sharp claws, right now I wanted to rip his throat out, all this anger I had inside me wasn't good.

I started to scream really loud as my back snapped into shape, I fell onto my knees and my breathing got deeper, my mouth started to sting as for the first time I felt my werewolf fangs pierce my gums and show themselves for the first time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH FUCK THE PAIN IS TOO MUCH GUYS!" I shouted, Ryan went into his bag and pulled out a silver gun.

"Dude what the hell are you doing!" I shouted, fear in my voice, he aimed the gun at my head, and pulled the trigger back.

"Speeding shit up Harry" he said, he fired a bullet towards me but it missed my head, as I moved out of the way and it hit the bolt that supports the chain, I could feel my wrist moving quite freely, and with my new and improved strength I ripped the chain clean off its bolt.

I looked Ryan directly in his eyes, and for the first time, my eyes had changed… they wasn't my normal blue eyes, they had changed to pure yellow… which meant only one thing.

The transformation was complete, the bite had been successful, and this was my curse.

I had become the werewolf.

Ryan looked at me and stepped backwards, standing in front of him, his best mate was now a werewolf.

"Dude it's happened, you've shifted, the transformation is complete" he said, his jaw had dropped.

I studied my body and looked at my hands, I had actual claws, and then suddenly I dropped to the floor clutching my ears, the noise was deafening, like an alarm but a really loud one, and it kept echoing and echoing, I could feel every beat and rhythm of the noise.

Kashmir picked me up and we fled from the cave with Ryan too.

In the ground was this silver thin stick, a pole to speak, dug deep down into the earth, a gloved hand picked it up from out of the ground and turned it off, it was one of the hunters, a device to capture werewolves.

"Sir we're on their trail, the radar has just picked up a werewolf to the right of the radar" he said, the tall figured patted his hunter on the back and picked him up and stabbed him, in the heart with his claws, the hunter watched as the man's eyes turned yellow, the claws were going deeper and deeper into the man's chest.

"The werewolf is mine" he growled through his fangs and impaled his body onto the radar device in the ground.

It was another werewolf; there was another werewolf in Danson Park, I told Kash and Ryan to run away, go hide.

I kept running when I was ambushed, by a large man almost 6'2 staring me down.

"Boss we found what we are looking for, he's a beta, nothing more than a kid" he smiled, he reported through his headpiece.

I charged towards him and caught him straight in the face with my claws, I watched as one of them tore through his flesh like knife through butter.

He stumbled backwards clutching his face, blood started to drip down his fingers, I roared at him, he charged towards me and I ducked his punch and I caught him again this time across his chest.

I looked at his shirt, and saw four deep claw marks, he kicked me and pushed me down on the ground and kicked me in the ribs, "You're nothing but a fucking beta, a pathetic excuse of a werewolf" he said, as he kicked me again.

"You'll never be the true Alpha, you'll remain a pathetic little shit" he said, as he kept kicking me, I spat some blood out of my mouth and he pulled me up by my hair and then his hand got loose and within seconds, someone had slung him off me.

I stood up and saw a beast of a man, he was huge, obviously a werewolf but perhaps a different kind?

I didn't get any more time to figure him out as within seconds, an arrow pierced my chest, I screamed or roared out loud, as the arrow went deep into my torso.

I stumbled backwards and slowly pulled it out, blood started to drip down onto the arrow, I roared as I pulled the arrow out of my chest.

I raced to help out the other werewolf, but another two hunters stopped me from helping, "What's the matter Beta? Did that arrow hurt?" He asked, my wound was quite deep, but it didn't stop me from fighting.

I slashed one of them across the face and he stumbled backwards, one came charging towards me and kicked me, I grabbed his leg and broke it, with all my strength, he started to hop on one foot.

At this moment it was like a hungry wolf versus a limping gazelle, I charged towards him and stabbed him with my new razor sharp claws.

Blood started to drip out of his mouth, as I pushed them deeper, and held him up "I'm not just a beta, I'm the beta who killed you" I said as I threw him down onto the ground.

I had blood all over my claws and hands, I looked at them and thought to myself, is this the type of animal I'm going to be?

I smiled at my hands and looked at the other two hunters, they ran off like the cowards they are.

I raced towards the other werewolf, and saw he was getting his ass kicked big time, I tried to step in but he barred me from helping him, I then witnessed something horrific, the werewolf's eyes changed colour from yellow to a deep red, he roared and with one giant right hand, he ripped the hunter's head clean off and it rolled along the ground.

The headless body collapsed on its knees, and the werewolf kicked the body in the chest and knocked him over.

He looked at me and I stepped back in defence, "Go home, this isn't your business, what you've done will now trigger a backlash against us" he growled at me.

"I need help with this, I can't be this werewolf, yes the power was great and everything but it's too much, I don't want the bite" I said.

He marched towards me and he was human again, oh god I knew this guy from somewhere.

"Then you shouldn't' have been wandering alone in the woods, when you got the bite Harry" he growled, and pushed me.

I pushed him back, "Don't fuck with me man, and just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm weak.

I then thought back to the night in the woods, seeing the man in the woods, then getting the bite, seeing him around at school, well I think its him, then it hit me… no it can't be.

"IT WAS YOU, YOU GAVE ME THE BITE!" I shouted at him, as I shifted back to normal, still clutching my ribs.

"The bite is a gift, what you have is an absolute gift, something money cannot buy, think about it, yeah? Think about how your life from now will change." He said, clutching his fists.

"Right now I'm going to give you a warning, if you at any cost reveal who you are or other werewolves around you, I will personally kill you with my own claws" he said as he punched me in the face and then stared at me as he walked away from me.

I hit the ground with a thump, it was like being hit by a train, and this was my life now, my life as a werewolf, a blood thirsty, murdering werewolf.

I sat on my knees and howled loud to the moon.

Welcome to hell Harry, welcome to werewolf hell.

…

Wow oh god, 10 pages of pure utter writing gold, longest I've ever wrote, go ahead and review please x

-What do you think of Harry as the new beta werewolf?

-Who's the other werewolf? Is he an alpha or just a beta?

-What do you think of Rochelle, and her father's organization?

-What about the new pack? What are their intentions?

x


End file.
